


Blood Moon Run

by soowrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Everyone is a werewolf, Biting, Claiming, Derek is an alpha, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Scent Marking, Stiles is an omega, Stiles is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soowrites/pseuds/soowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't really sure why everyone insisted that he participate in the Blood Moon Run.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles doesn't want to run but has to, and it ends up being a very good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> This is written for dumperklumpen on LJ, as part of the April Swap. Thank you for the awesome sweet package! Hope you enjoy your fic! – K :)
> 
> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

 

Stiles wasn’t really sure why everyone insisted that he participate in the Blood Moon Run. “ _Its tradition_ ,” some would say, or “ _It’s mandatory for all omegas to run_ ”, usually followed by the question, “ _Don’t you want to find your mate?_ ” Honestly, it was starting to get frustrating.

The Blood Moon Run was a yearly event where all unmated omegas were expected to run through the seemingly never ending mass of trees that Beacon Hills had to offer, while being chased by the unmated alphas and, on an occasion, betas that would hunt down their mate. Once found, the omega would then be mounted and scented, claimed by their new alpha. Stiles appreciated the symbolism and the tradition of it all, really he did, but forgive him for not wanting his first time to be in the middle of the woods with a face full of dirt that the alpha will no doubt push him into to exert his or her dominance over him.

Although, that would be assuming that he would _actually_ get _chosen_.

For the past four years since he’d started the run at sixteen, no alpha or beta had ever run in his direction. Not even so much as a sniff. And yeah, it kind of hurt. Every year, he’d come trudging back, alone, while his friends were slowly picked off, mated and, from what he could see, became happier. Scott, a beta, with Allison Argent, an alpha, which was a strange mix in themselves; Danny with his omega, Isaac; Lydia, a beta with her very submissive asshole of an omega, Jackson - but not him. Nope. Because the evidence seems to be that he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life.

Which brought back the question of why he had to run this year.

It was something that Stiles was still complaining about even after the gun had fired to announce the start of the race, and he was slowly trudging his way through the woods. Hopefuls ran past him, some glancing at him with confusion and disbelief, but he barely noticed them.

Stiles found his nook, a space surrounded by leaves, the one he had found the year before, just a little off the trail the others usually took and far out of the way of the mating couples. He’d hear about it all tomorrow, but that didn’t mean he wanted to watch. Although, Stiles guessed, it would give him something to do. The runs were expected to be done naked and well, that makes it hard to hide his Nintendo DS on his person. He hummed quietly to himself and watched the moon through the leaves.

The howls usually begin about twenty minutes after the starting pistol. That’s when the alphas run. The ground seemed to shake a little under their urgency to follow the smell, to find their mate. Stiles traced patterns absentmindedly on his thigh as he waited for the night to be over.

And then he heard it. A howl – but this one was different. It was close, _too_ close, and it made the hair on his arms and legs stand on end. He sat there, gapping for a moment. Was it…could it really be? Was it for _him_? Really? His heart thudded and he swallowed. He’d been waiting for this moment, even if he’d given up hope of it ever happening. Another one, closer this time, and damn yes, this was _his_. _His_ alpha. His _mate_.

 _‘What should I do?’_ He wondered, perhaps a little panicked. He could ready himself; present himself for the alpha to mount when he or she arrived. Stiles’ body would take care of the necessary stretch and slick, but he could play with himself, make the alpha want him more, and show him how viral he was.

Or Stiles could do what he decided on in the end.

He ran.

His bare feet hurt on the ground at the speed he was going, from stepping onto the rough and unkempt path. The cold wind made him shiver. He panted heavily and he took turns and routes without much thought into where he was going. He didn’t dare slow down. Stiles couldn’t tell exactly how far the alpha was behind him, but he was definitely following, just as fast, just as wanting to take, probably enjoying the chase, not something that most omegas give. Stiles could hear the snap of twigs and the low growls, the howls of excitement, and it just drove him faster, further.

He kind of knew that he would eventually have to stop. There was no way he could run forever. He would get tired, his muscles would fail him and alphas were so much faster, had more stamina and strength and drive when it came to their mates. So Stiles knew he really shouldn’t have been surprised when he was tackled from the right to the ground, despite the startled squawk he let out. He winced a little upon impact and then looked up expectantly to see his mate.

Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise. “D- _Derek_?” he squeaked out.

Derek Hale, the eldest son of Alpha Talia, the pack who owned these lands. They had gone to the same school, although Derek was in his senior year when he and Scott had started. Honestly, he had gotten the impression that Derek hadn’t really liked him, but that was assuming that Derek liked _anybody_. He was always grumpy and grouchy, glaring at passersby and generally a cloud of gloom – even if it was an attractive kind of gloom.

He didn’t look gloomy now. In fact, he looked triumphant and smug, as if he had just won the best prize at a carnival game. He was slowly returning from the shift, the dark matted fur retreating although the fangs that peeked a little over his lips stayed and his eyes remained a bright red. Stiles stared up at him wide eyed, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, all the while wondering how the hell this happened.

Feeling as if he should say something, Stiles licked his lips. “Uh, hello…” he offered.

Derek growled lowly, no words, and ducked his head to press against Stiles’ neck. He sniffed loudly and then made a pleased noise, before dragging his tongue teasingly up the curve of the skin.

Stiles flailed his arms, flustered. “Uh, right, so we’re going straight to that, okay, that’s fine. That’s g-goo- _ooh fuck!_ ” he cursed when Derek bit down harshly, marring the skin, “You could warn a guy you know and, _ah_ …” he trailed off a little as the bite was lathered gently, as if in apology, and Derek pressed himself down against Stiles’ body, rubbing a little.

“Okay,” Stiles continued, a little breathlessly, “That’s good, that’s…” his hands tightened into fists at his sides, uncertain what to do with them, as his cock hardened at the teasing drag of Derek’s dick across his length. His eyes fluttered shut and damn, no wonder Scott and Allison literally never stop having sex. It was so much better than he had originally anticipated, and nothing had happened yet. It was probably just the wolf in him talking, the one that was currently whining and begging for more, but damn; he wanted something to happen fast.

Not that he’d ever admit it, but he may have sobbed a little in relief when Derek finally flipped him over. Stiles’ arms fell in front of him, keeping him steady, even as he trembled. Derek’s hands were on his hips, his arse, stroking the area lovingly, before they spread his cheeks to reveal his wet entrance. Derek growled and dipped his head to sniff.

“Fuck!” Stiles jerked at the unexpected press of face between his legs, at the sudden stroke of tongue. Vaguely, he remembered his biology lessons, when his teacher told him that it was that spot where an omegas scent was strongest. “ _A scent that your mate will crave_ ,” the woman had stated, “ _And it’s been found that the stronger the scent, the more likely you are to bare children_.” If his teacher had said anything else, there was no way that Stiles could remember it now that Derek was lapping happily, sharp teeth poking teasingly at the sensitive skin, and yeah, no one could expect him to remember his own birthday with that kind of thing going on.

He widened his stance without thinking, pushing back on the insistent licks that were driving him mad. His cock swung heavily between his legs and with each thrust, the head swiped the ground, the rough surface given him much need friction.

When Derek finally pulled away from him, one last hum leaving his body vibrating, Stiles wasn’t sure how long he had been like that. Minutes, hours – he wasn’t sure he cared. He whined at the cold brush of air, clenching down on nothing, and muffled an impatient cry into his arm. His head was a daze of endorphins, making it hard to see what was in front of him or to hear anything that the noises his mate now released when the head of cock nudged at Stiles’ rim, catching it teasingly, before he finally pressed in.

Stiles let out a low sigh as he relaxed his muscles, loving the feeling of being stretched so easily around the girth, how easily he accepted the length. He especially loved the way that Derek howled at the sky, the noise echoing around the trees. Stiles managed to glance over his shoulder, wanting to see, and fuck, he was gorgeous. Derek was naked, all lean muscles and rock hard abs that should seriously be legal to have. The tendons in his arm strained, his fingers digging into Stiles’ flesh and bruising it in the best way possible. His eyes were burning, as he met Stiles’ gaze and roughly, purposefully, rocked forward.

Stiles’ eyes felt shut automatically and his mouth opened with a moan. His fists clenched at the pleasure, and he tried to push back against the hold. Derek snarled something that made Stiles freeze, before the alpha hunched himself over his omega’s back. His legs kept Stiles’ open, and each thrust into the tight heat that rubbed and squeezed around his cock made Derek grunt into Stiles’ ears, something he could hear even through the erratic beating of his heart. Derek’s hands, clawed, were in front of Stiles, digging into the soil.

In the silence of the woods, all that could be heard is the pleasured moans and groans, the sound of skin slapping against skin when hips collided and balls hit the bottom curve of Stiles’ arse. Stiles’ breathing was shaky; he was close, so very close. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, to end the ache that was settling far too intensely in his stomach, but he knew if he moved that he would lose all sense of balance, so he moved with urgency instead, meeting every thrust downward and trying to rub off onto the leaves.

His orgasm kind of snuck up on him. One minute he was hard and aching, leaking and red, his balls tightening and making his body trembling in a way that made him want to sob and beg to finally cum; the next, he was shouting out his pleasure, his voice hitching, all breath leaving him, his vision going black and his cock emptying itself onto the ground. Stiles didn’t think he’d ever cum so hard in his life. Derek sniffed the air and growled happily through his panted breaths, as his knot grew, stretching Stiles’ pliant body until it was just shy of uncomfortable. The first shot of cum inside of him made Stiles gasp, his eyes slamming shut. Stiles tried to squeeze around the knot, wanting more and whimpered at the reward of pleasured pain.

He let Derek roll them over on their side, a more comfortable position to wait for the knot to receed. Derek jammed his arm beneath Stiles’ head, cushioning his head against the ground and pressed his face into the back of the omega’s neck.

“Um, well, that was fun,” Stiles broke the silence awkwardly.

Derek huffed against his neck and for a moment, Stiles thought it might have been a laugh. “You talk too much,” the older man told him, his voice raspy.

“Yeah, I know, I’m, uh, people point that out to me a lot,” he replied sheepishly. He licked his lips nervously, “Guess you’re stuck with me now.”

“Guess so,” Derek echoed lowly, his lips trailing over Stiles’ neck and onto the initial mark that was now a deep purple. It would probably be mostly gone by morning, but that just meant he could mark his mate again. His free hand ran up and down the length of Stiles’ body, before resting on Stiles’ stomach. “Sleep,” he ordered.

Stiles hummed. “Is this how my life is going to be now? You growling orders at me, and expect me to take them. I’m more of a conversationalist, democracy loving kind of omega,” he struggled to suppress a yawn.

“Sleep Stiles,” Derek repeated again, fondness that Stiles wasn’t aware that Derek could possess seeping into his voice.

Stiles hummed in agreement, and, after a moment of hesitation, let one hand follow the length of the man’s arm, and then interlocked their fingers. He held his breath as he waited for…something. Derek to react badly, to pull away, he didn’t know. And then Derek squeezed gently around their hold, adjusting the hold the awkward limbs better and Stiles’ broke out into a grin.

The last thought he had before descending into sleep was _‘so, maybe participating in the run wasn’t a bad thing after all…’_

**Author's Note:**

> For fic updates follow me on tumblr [here](http://thealphawrites.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
